The Overlord (Ninjago)
|-|As the Golden Master= |-|Spirit Form= |-|True Form= |-|The Digital Overlord= |-|The Golden Mech= Character Synopsis The Overlord is a major antagonist in the LEGO Ninjago franchise, serving as the ma_in antagonist of both the second half of the Ninjago: Legacy of the Green Ninja season and the Ninjago: Rebooted season. From the shadows of the new world, the Overlord to counterbalance the light of the land, the Overlord challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to a battle for control of Ninjago. The battle eventually ground into a stalemate, so the Overlord created the Stone Army to turn the tide in his favor. Realizing that he would be overcome, the First Spinjitzu Master used all of his strength to split Ninjago into two equal halves, which would later become two islands—one half remained as Ninjago, and the other became the Island of Darkness. This balanced the forces of light and darkness, preventing the Overlord from leaving the Island of Darkness as it slowly sank beneath the sea. For thousands of years, he plotted the events that would lead to his return. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-C '| '''High 7-C '| 'Low 2-C '| 'Low 2-C ' 'Verse: '''Lego (Ninjago) '''Name: '''He has many other names but preferrably likes to be called The Overlord or The Golden Master '''Gender: '''Genderless in nature, but is referred to as a Male '''Age: '''Primordial (Exists as the darkness that predated the first realm and counteracts light) '''Classification: '''The Source of All Darkness and Evil, Creator of The Stone Army '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Physical Form/Possession=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Abstract Existence, Darkness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (The Overlord is according the several entities, the embodiment of Darkness and the source of all Evil within the Ninjago Universe. His existence is an essential part of the universe as he's the counterbalance to the light that exists across the land), Possession (Overlord's main method of interacting with the physical universe is through possessing other mortals and using their bodies as nothing more than vessels for him to fight in. This is shown with Lord Garmadon), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies and has an absolute control over Darkness and Evil, up to an abstract level), Biological Manipulation, Transmutation (Has the ability to control individual limbs of physical bodies and mutate said limbs into becoming his final form), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; The Overlord is the manifestation of all Darkness and Evil, existing as a necessity to reality and being the opposition to the light that exists within Ninjago. Even if there is no more Darkness present in the universe, Overlord is capable of returning back into existence. Was also shown to have been erased in The Digiverse, yet he returned and same happened to him with The First Spinjitzu Master, when his physical form was destroyed), Technology Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Shown to be capable of possessing and control technology such as computers, machines and even mechs, in addition to creating his own technology. Also created his own digital realm within the Digi-Verse and has full control over it), Ingenious Intelligence (Planned his invasion on Ninjago for thousands of years after having been sealed away by The First Spinjitzu Master and despite Wu and many other intellectual figures in the series seeing this, he was still able to outsmart them. Perfectly understood technology that wasn't present at his time and did so instantly), Martials Arts, Weapon Mastery (Capable of using The Golden Weapons and mastering their use easily. Also shown to have martial arts skills on par with The Ninjas), Existence Erasure (Destruction wielders are capable of erasing beings from reality. Also scales to Nadakhan, who's wishes can erase beings), Energy Manipulation (Able to create, manipulate and project dark energy, capable of counteracting light), Non-Physical Interaction, Information Manipulation (Elemental Masters can harm Intangible Beings like Ghosts both physically and with their Elemental Powers. Also capable of interacting with digital information such as Data), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Dark Matter is the essence of the Overlord, which can corrupt a being's mind with a single drop, making them go insane and become evil, becoming slaves of the Overlord in the process), Portal Creation (created a Portal to travel from the Dark Island to Ninjago), Transformation (once enough people have been corrupted by Dark Matter, he is able to transform into his True Form) |-|True Form= All previous forms but increased vastly, True Flight, Size Manipulation & Spatial Manipulation (Through Absolute Darkness, he's capable of creating an huge dark sphere that is vastly bigger on the inside. It's capable of growing big enough to literally consume it's foes), greater Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Passively eminates Dark Matter through breathing it in large amounts or just spreading it across the universe. Even in small doses it's enough to make opponents go mad, lose themselves and eventually become evil, joining Overlord's side), Dark Matter Manipulation, Creation, Power Bestowal (Has the power to alter and even redefine Dark Matter, of which he can also use to creating powerful armies such as The Stone Army and grant them with invulnerability capable of fighting with The First Spinjitzu Master), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 6 & 8; The Overlord is the living necessity that is essential to the universe, as he's the embodiment of Darkness that counteracts the light presence across The Universe, thus creating an endless balance. This also means that Overlord effectively can't die as long as there's light) |-|Golden Power (Golden Mecha) & Digi-Verse (Digital Overlord) = All Previous Powers but increased, Life Manipulation (Gave birth to the Serpentine, a race of snake-like beings), Elemental Manipulation (Created all the elements, including Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Air, Gravity, Mass, Sound and velocity), Energy Manipulation (Green Ninja's are capable of manipulating energy and The First Spinjitzu Master created this energy), Time Manipulation (In the variety of stopping, accelerating, rewinding and slowing), Existence Erasure (Destruction wielders are capable of erasing beings from reality. Also scales to Nadakhan, who's wishes can erase beings), Technology Manipulation (can transform vehicles with his powers), Non-Physical Interaction (Elemental Masters can harm Intangible Beings like Ghosts both physically and with their Elemental Powers. Also capable of interacting with Non-Corporeal and Abstract entities), Power Bestowal (gave to the Ninja their respective Elemental Powers after they lost them later in the series), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd has mastery over Golden Power, which allows the user to purify other people from Darkness and Evil, negating the effects of Dark Matter and making them pure again) Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Golden Power allows the user to Create things out of nowhere, shape and manipulate matter, even completely changing its form. It also contains all the other Elemental Powers, including Creation an Destruction. It can change aspects of Reality in entire realms), Acausality (Non-Linearity; by having the same powers of the Golden Weapons, he is unaffected by changes through time. Predates the concept of fate and linearity), Soul Manipulation (Scales to Lloyd, who was able to directly attack and defeat the Overlord when he was inside of Garmadon's body, without destroying the latter), Mind Manipulation, Clairvoyance and Precognition (with the Element of the Mind, he can communicate Telepathically, his opponent's next move and what he's thinking by reading his mind, know what his intentions, knwo things about him and launch mental attacks), Metal Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Invisibility, Smoke Manipulation, Teleportation, Intangibility (Scaling off The Red Ninja's, whom of which can preform these things), Attack Reflection (Should be able to use Wind in the same way as Morro), Summoning (able to summon a giant Golden Elemental Dragon made out of pure Energy, who is also bale to launch a Breath Attack. Lloyd can also summon the Golden Cycle), Sealing (Sealed away The Overlord. Also scales to Lloyd, whom of which almost sealed Overlord again at the tower), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (the First Spinjitzu Master was able to travel and to create protals trough other Realms even without the Realm Crystal), Thread Manipulation (the Overlord demonstrated this ability as the Golden Master, thus Lloyd should be able to perform it too), Regeneration (Low-High to Garmadon, who regenerated from being melted by the Firstbourne), Illusion Creation (Should have the same power as Mistaké, who placed Garmadon in a illusion), Negation (thanks to the fully unlocked Elemental Powers, Lloyd is able to negate the Stone Army's Invulnerability and their Resistance to Elemental Powers), Time Travel (Capable of traveling through Time and Space), Shapeshifting (Can change his form freely) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Existence Erasure (capable of wielding the 4 Golden Weapons at once without any problem: the Golden Weapons can erase from existence anyone who isn't powerful enough to wield all of them at once), Mind, to Morality and to Madness Manipulation (Golden Power allows the user to be completely unaffected by Dark Matter, the Overlord's essence, which can corrupt a being's mind even in very small quantities, making them evil and insane in the process. In addition, Lloyd Garmadon possessed this resistance as the Ulitmate Spinjitzu Master, and thus the Golden Master should have it too), Elemental Powers (He even negated the effects of the Ninjas' Anti-Golden Armors), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation and to every Elemental Power (with the Anti-Golden Armor, the same armor worn by the members of the Stone Army, Lloyd and the other Ninja are invulnerable and resistant to Golden Power and the other Elemental Powers. They were also able to tank casual attacks from the Golden Master without taking much damage) 'Destructive Ability: Large Town Level '(Was able to fight with Lloyd Garmadon in his Green Ninja form and even was able to defeat him without having trouble) | 'Large Town Level '(In the Digi-Verse, Overlord created and manipulates an entire town sized simulation that mimics the a city. Controls various machines such as Nindroid Warriors, who can content with The Ninjas) | 'Universe Level+ '(Stalemated The First Spinjitzu Master for eternity, who created the entirety of Ninjago and the realm of both The Oni and Dragons, which contains its own Space-Time Continuum. Granted The Stone Army the power to tank and even fight with The First Spinjitzu Master) | 'Universe Level+ '(Absorbed the combined powers of The Golden Weapons, Mega Weapon and 99% of Golden Power from Lloyd. His power is now on par with The First Spinjitzu Master and Lloyd Garmadon's when he unlocked the full potential of Golden Power) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Matched Golden Power Lloyd, who is superior in speed to the likes of Nadakhan, whom of which can fire lasers) | 'Relativistic+ '(Shouldn't be any slower than his previous self. His mere machines can keep up with The Ninjas and Lloyd) | 'Relativistic+ '(Vastly superior in speed to his physical forms), likely 'Infinite '(Acted in a void of nothingness and opposed The First Spinjitzu Master). 'Omnipresent '''in true form (Exists as a concept of darkness across the universe) | '''Relativistic+ '(Vastly superior in speed to his physical forms), likely 'Infinite '(Should be comparable to The First Spinjitzu Master). 'Omnipresent '''in true form (Exists as a concept of darkness across the universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| '''Unknown, Class K with elemental powers (Should be superior in control over water to Nya, who is this level) | Unknown, Class K with hydrokinesis and other elemental powers (Same reason as beforehand) Striking Ability: Large Town Class '(Capable of physically combating Green Ninja Lloyd with ease) | '''Large Town Level '(His tech alone is capable of fighting with The Ninjas) | 'Universal+ '(Fought with The First Spinjitzu Master for an eternity. His creations such as The Stone Army can harm The First Spinjitzu Master) | 'Universal+ '(Has most of the potential held in Golden Power and is comparable to The First Spinjitzu Master) 'Durability: Large Town Level '(Survived blows and elemental attacks from Green Ninja Lloyd Garmadon) | 'Large Town Level '(some of his machinery, such as the Nindroid Warriors can survive encounters with Ninjas. Also was unable to be harmed by The Ninjas in The Digi-Verse) | 'Universe Level+ '(Survived many blows from The First Spinjitzu Master and actively had to break the stalemate through The Stone Army, whom of which were gifted invulnerability). Harder to kill through Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeality, Immotality of various types and Regeneration, which makes him unable to die due to a cosmic balance upon the univere) | 'Universal+ ' '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Kilometers 'through his standard powers. '''Planetary '''through Possession (When in control of Garmadon, he could lauch missiles across Ninjago). '''Universal+ '''through Dark-Related Powers (His darkness and anything tied to his wicked nature extends across the entire universe. His darkness is the counter to the cosmic light that is present across the universe and as such, it's universal in scale) 'Intelligence: Genius; the Overlord is an extremely ancient being, that is very knowledgeable about Darkness and Evil, as well as the Balance itself. He created the invulnerable Stone Army, which was unaffected by the First Spinjitzu Master's powers until the latter used the Elemental Blade, as well as various other war machines and weapons. He predicted Lord Garmadon's arrival to the Dark Island, and the final battle, planning how to conquer Ninjago for thousands of years. He tricked and manipulated Lord Garmadon into helping him at taking over Ninjago. After being defeated by Lloyd Garmadon, he entered inside the Borg Tower's computer and hacked and completely took over the Digiverse, an entirely digital realm that expands throughout all of New Ninjago City, and is connected to all of its technologies. He wasn't outsmarted by Cyrus Borg and created an entire army of Nindroid Warriors using Zane's project. He also created technologies and devices to extract and absorb Golden Power, even directly from Lloyd Garmadon, and used this power to create a new body with all the latter's and the First Spinjitzu Master's powers. He even used the Golden Weapons and the Megaweapon to create a giant Golden Spider-Mech from himself. Weaknesses: 'Golden Power is the weakness of The Overlord, as The First Spinjitzu's essence is the counteract to his own existence. Harder to get rid due to his regeneration and other methods, however he's unable to regenerate his vessels, just only his true form. Capable of being sealed away by powerful users of this ability. '''Versions: Possessions/Golden Master '| 'Digiverse Overlord '| 'True Form '| 'Golden Armor ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' Helmet_of_Shadows.png|The Helmet of Shadow Garmatron.png|The Garmatron Golden Master.png|The Golden Spider Mecha ' *'The Helmet of Shadows: '''The Helmet of Shadows is a piece of headgear. It gives the wearer control over the Stone Army, and served as the seal for the Celestial Clock. The helmet was likely created by the Overlord, who gave it to Lord Garmadon so he could control the Stone Army. *'The Garmatron: The Garmatron was a massive tank with an oversized main cannon and Dark Matter ammunition, designed to upset the balance of light and darkness in the world. *'''The Golden Spider-Mech: A mech that was created from the remains of the Golden Weapons that were recovered by the Nindroids. Built to wreak havoc on New Ninjago City, the mech allowed the Golden Master to unleash his sacred power on the Ninja and the people of Ninjago. In the ensuing conflict, the Golden Master leveled buildings and caused widespread destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Darkness: The Darkness is not a regular Elemental Power, but actually Elemental Essence: naturally, it's stronger than other Elemental Powers, and it can be used in a variety of ways, such as creating energy beams, controlling shadows and darkness, etcetera. Like any Elemental Power/Essence, the user is able to harm immaterial beings, like the Ghosts from the Cursed Realm. *'Destruction: '''An elemental essence that is comprised of Darkness. The user can destroy objects, possibly even objects of great size, (like in the episode "Spellbound," when Garmadon uses Spinjitzu to destroy the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic) *'Absolute Darkness:' It allows the user to create a field of absolute impenetrable darkness. As seen in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," the Overlord trapped Lloyd inside the sphere of darkness. The sphere's inside is much larger than it looks from the outside. In this space, the Overlord can make his head grow so much to the point of being able to completely eating or swallowing his opponent. *'Dark Matter: A sinister material known for turning someone evil. It is a powerful substance created in the Mount of Eternal Shadows and later weaponized for the ultimate weapon planned to transform Ninjago into Garmadon's own image. Composed of pure, concentrated evil and originating from the essence of The Overlord, it has corruptive properties, with a single drop able to turn a person completely evil and even trace materials in the air able to turn a person insane with rage. *'''Possession: The Overlord can possess a person to make them his new body. This process, other than greatly mutating the host's body, it also vastly amplifies their original strength, and the Overlord gains new abilities by possessing them, mainly the one the host has: as such, the Overlord possesses all the powers of Lord Garmadon. By corrupting enough people with Dark Matter, the Overlord can evolve his possessed body to his Final/True Form. Golden Power As the Ultimate Spinjitzu master, Lloyd could control the most powerful Element and the true essence of the First Spinjitzu Master. This power can be used in a variety of ways, such as creating things out of nowhere (even entire Realms), shaping, manipulating and controlling matter and other objects, altering reality to the user's will and being able to destroy darkness and evil, negating the effects of Dark matter and being completely immune to them. *'Elemental Golden Dragon:' Lloyd can also summon a giant dragon made out of pure Elemental Energy and golden Power. This is a much more powerful and larger version of any other Elemental Dragon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:LEGO Category:Ninjago Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artist Category:Crazy Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Psychopaths Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Weapons Master Category:Dragons Category:Armor Users Category:Traitors Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Morality Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Space Benders Category:Size Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Destruction Users Category:Light Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealers Category:Thread Wielders Category:Time Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2